teamasholefandomcom-20200213-history
Kronborg Castle
Overview There are few sites in the world where so much drama and history are gathered in one place. Here the cannon-surrounded fortress on the Danish coast merges with the luxurious Renaissance castle without its equal in northern Europe. EXPERIENCE ONE OF DENMARK'S MOST IMPORTANT SIGHTS King Frederik II built Kronborg in 1574-1585 at the narrowest neck of the Sound between Denmark and Sweden – the Renaissance counterpart of a modern motorway. Through it sailed trading vessels from all over the world and had to pay a tax, ‘the Sound Dues’ to the Danish King. THE GRANDEST BANQUETING HALL OF THE NORTH Inside the castle, an interactive exhibition tells the story of all the gold the Sound Dues brought Denmark and how the castle was used by the Renaissance kings. Also visit the banqueting hall, which with its length of 62 metres was the longest in the North. THE MYTH OF HAMLET So how does Hamlet get into the picture? William Shakespeare must have heard or read about the legendary Danish Prince, and since Kronborg was already known all over Europe in the Renaissance, he probably thought ‘That is Hamlet’s castle’. Since the 17th century innumerable theatre productions elsewhere in the world and at Kronborg have made sure the myth of Hamlet has been kept alive. Shakespeare used the names Rosenkrantz and Guildenstern for two noblemen in the play. It is not known whether Shakespeare was thinking of anybody in particular when he chose these names, but Rosenkrantz and Guildenstern, or in Danish “Gyldenstjerne”, were the most powerful and wealthiest families in Denmark in the 14th and 15th centuries. Shakespeare had also seen the famous Danish astronomer Tycho Brahe’s family crest, with Brahe’s ancestors Sophie Gyldenstjerne and Erik Rosenkrantz. Tickets LARGE CASTLE TICKET - 80 DKK : Royal Chambers, Ballroom, Casemants, Castle Chapel SMALL CASTLE TICKET - 40 DKK : Casements, Castle Chapel JOINT TICKET WITH M/S MARITIME MUSEUM OF DENMARK - 150 DKK : Entrance to Kronborg Castle and M/S Maritime Museum of Denmark on the same day Opening Hours January - March Tue - Sun 11.00 a.m. - 4.00 p.m. April - May Daily 11.00 a.m. - 4.00 p.m. June, July and August Daily 10 a.m. - 5.30 p.m. September - October Daily 11.00 a.m. - 4.00 p.m. November - December Tue - Sun 11.00 a.m. - 4.00 p.m. Tickets are sold 30 minutes before the castle opens until 30 minutes before closing time. The castle is closed for the public on the 24, 25 and 31 December 2014 and on the 1 January 2015. Other Opening Hours The Museum Shop - Opens half an hour before and closes half an hour after the castle. The Castle Courtyard - Open from 9.45 am until 5 pm. The Coastal Batteries - Open from sunrise (but not before 6.00) to sunset. The Other Fortified Areas - Always open Find Your Way Buses: 340, 388 and 840. Trains: The Coast Line from Copenhagen Central Station to Elsinore Station or the HHG Line from Gilleleje to Grønnehave Station. On foot from Elsinore station: Approx. 15 minutes. Tours in English Guided tours in English for individual guests are free with a valid ticket. HIGHLIGHT - TOUR Get a short introduction to the most important sights of Kronborg Castle. Duration: ½ hour Every day with in the castle opening hours. The guided highlight tours are free with a valid ticket.English highlight tour starts at 11.30, 12.30, 13.30 and 14.30. CASEMAT-TOUR Get a short introduction to the casemats and "Holger the Dane". Duration: 25 minutes Every day with in the castle opening hours in April and May. The guided casemat tours are free with a valid ticket.English casemat tour starts at 11.00 IN HAMLET'S FOOTSTEPS Here the story of Hamlet as told by his friend Horatio. Duration: 45 minutes In English every day at 12.30 40 DKK per person with a valid ticket to the castle Category:Denmark Category:Castles Category:Shakespeare Category:Done